La vérité cachée
by Sahika
Summary: Adwilda est une élève de dernière année qui cache bien des secrets, secrets qui pourraient faire si elle le désirait gagner le mal. Mais choisira-t-elle cette voix, elle que le malheur à pourtant porté depuis sa tendre enfance.


Chapitre 1

Les vacances d'été étaient terminées, en ce 1 septembre le quai numéro 9 ¾ était bondé, le Poudlard Express attendait que les élèves s'installent pour partir en direction de Poudlard. Les parents embrassaient leur enfants dans un ultime au revoir avant le départ du train, priant silencieusement d'être encore en vie pour les revoir lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Près du dernier wagon, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans les cheveux brun-roux lui arrivant jusqu'aux bas des reins et les yeux marron, embrassa ses parents et monta directement dans le train, quelque minutes plus tard, la locomotive démarra. Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et s'écroula sur la banquette en face d'elle.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent son départ, Adwilda regarda le paysage défiler, après l'avoir fait pendant six ans elle le connaissait par cœur, et cette année plus que les autres elle ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Voldemort était de retour. La peur était présente partout depuis que le ministre avait approuvé la réapparition du mage noir. Maintenant plus que jamais la communauté sorcière fondait ses espoirs sur Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, l'adolescent qui était sensé sauver le monde sorcier de Voldemort. Simplement parce que dix sept ans auparavant il avait réussit à défaire Voldemort s'en toute fois le tuer. Pour la communauté sorcière il était devenu évident que se devait être à lui que revenait la tâche de supprimer définitivement le mage noir. Elle détourna le regard du paysage et fixa ses mains, elles recommençaient à trembler. Sans se départir du calme habituelle qui la caractérisait, elle se leva et ouvrit sa valise, après avoir fouillé dedans pendant quelques minutes elle en ressorti une fiole, elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et avala d'une traite la potion bleue. Aussitôt ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Elle rangea la fiole dans sa valise et en profita pour mettre sa robe de sorcière et épingler par la même occasion son insigne de Préféte en Chef. Elle sortit alors dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se rafraîchir un peu. En retournant vers son compartiment elle perçut quelques mots d'une conversation qui la clouèrent sur place.

- ...Et tu penses que Dumbledore va te donner quoi comme cours ?

- Je n'en ait aucune idée, surement en rapport avec Voldemort, de toute façon je le serais en temps voulu.

- C'est tout de même bizarre, l'année dernière il t'a forcé à prendre des cours d'Occlumentie avec Rogue et cette année c'est lui qui va t'en dispenser. Nous allons passer une année mouvementé, soupira Ron.

- Tu as déjà vu une de nos années se passer tranquillement ? Interrogea Harry en souriant.

- Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour approuver.

- Dumbledore t'a-y-dit quand ton premier cour avec lui aurait lieu ?

- Non Hermione, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va me convoquer dès la rentré, enfin je l'espère, j'aimerais pour une fois avoir quelques mois de tranquillités avant de devoir m'entraîner comme un força, murmura-t-il.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent discrètement, mais ne dirent rien de plus. Après un moment d'hésitation Adwilda retourna dans son compartiment et attendit que le Poudlard Express arrive à destination ce qui fut le cas trois heures plus tard.

Après avoir rassemblé les première année pour qu'ils fassent l'habituelle traversée du lac en barque, Adwilda grimpa dans une carriole ou d'autre membre de sa maison se trouvaient. Le trajet se fit en silence. Adwilda se plongea dans ses souvenirs, le départ à la gare avait était des plus froid avec ses parents, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à leur pardonner. Depuis leur dispute vers le milieu de l'été ils ne c'étaient plus adressé la parole, ou pour être plus exacte les tentatives de ses parents pour essayer de renouer le dialogue avec elle c'étaient toutes résolues par un échec. Elle ne voulait pas les voir et encore moins leur parler.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrêt soudain de la carriole devant les marches du château. Adwilda descendit derrière ses camarades et monta lentement l'escalier, avant de rentrer elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le ciel, pour une fois il était dégagé et l'on pouvait voir les étoiles. Voyant que d'autre élèves arrivaient elle se dépêcha de rentrer et alla directement dans la Grande Salle. Se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors et s'installa le plus à l'écart possible de ses camarades.

Adwilda regardait autour d'elle. Comme toujours depuis ses sept dernières années personnes ne lui prettait attention. Elle ne s'en formalisait plus, cela faisait tellement longtemps que c'était le cas. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard sept ans plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pensée que cela serait aussi dur, elle avait espéré avoir des amies comme cela avait été le cas lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore scolarisée, mais personne n'était venue la voir. Les premiers temps elle en avait souffert, puis elle avait apprit à vivre dans la solitude. Tout cela parce qu'elle n'était pas dans la bonne maison. Les Meyer étaient tous réputés pour faire parti de la maison Serpentard, même s'ils n'étaient pas fervent partisans de Voldemort, personne encore n'avait pensé qu'un membre de cette famille finirait à Gryffondor. Pourtant cela avait été le cas pour Addy'. Elle se souvenait encore du regard de ses camarades de Gryffondor lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans cette maison. A partir de cette instant, sa vie n'avait plus été la même. Pendant un an elle avait été le souffre douleur de ses camarades, elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans le château sans se faire agresser, insulter ou tourner au ridicule.

L'année suivante Harry Potter, le fameux Harry Potter, celui que tout le monde attendait faisait son apparition dans le château. A ce moment là, plus personne ne pensait à Adwilda, tous n'avaient qu'une chose en tête, être proche du Survivant. D'une certaine façon elle en était soulagé, maintenant que tous les élèves étaient préoccupé par Harry, on la laissait enfin tranquille.

Lorsqu'elle se m'était à penser de cette façon, elle s'en voulait aussitôt, elle voyait bien que Harry souffrait de cette popularité qu'il n'avait jamais demandé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, il n'avait lui non plus jamais fait attention à elle. Harry, lui, avait des amis qui l'aimaient et qui seraient près à tous pour lui venir en aide, elle par contre avait une famille, une famille qui l'aimait plus que tous au monde et qui ferait son possible pour que jamais elle ne souffre même si en ce moment elle était en froid avec eux, ainsi qu'un parrain qui était parfois sur protecteur envers elle mais qu'elle adorait tout de même.

Mais le plus dur pour la jeune fille était le lourd secret qu'elle gardait depuis l'âge de deux ans et demi, un secret qui jour après jour devenait bien difficile à conserver. Encore plus depuis qu'elle se trouvait en ses murs. Pour Addy' Poudlard n'était rien d'autre qu'une prison avec des élèves qui l'a détestait car elle n'était pas dans la bonne maison et un directeur qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Dumbledore, un homme admiré par la plus part des sorciers de cette école en particulier les Gryffondors.

Addy baissa les yeux sur son assiette, la répartition était fini, le professeur Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsque son discourt fut terminé le banquet put enfin commencer. Comme c'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps Addy' ne put rien avaler, la simple vu de la nourriture lui donnait envis de vomir. Elle n'était pas enceinte, elle avait bien sur vérifié en constatant que les nausées devenaient plus nombreuses et douloureuses. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peu de temps après aux nausées c'étaient rajouté les tremblements de ses mains. Adwilda n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait et encore aujourd'hui, elle doutait sérieusement de son diagnostique, mais la potion qu'elle prenait arrêter instantanément les tremblements de ses mains.

Adwilda n'avait soufflé aucun mot de son état de santé, son parrain parfois bien trop protecteur à ses yeux se serait précipité vers elle lui faisant un sermon pendant une demi heure quand à ses parents elle ne leur parlait plus pour l'instant et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Sans réellement en prendre conscience Addy' se mit à observer Harry et ses amis, ce qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt dans la journée la laissait songeuse. Qu'avait bien put encore prévoir Dumbledore pour Harry cette année ? Le jeune homme écoutait attentivement ce que son meilleur ami lui racontait riant de temps en temps, surement à l'une des blagues du rouquin. Soudain Harry tourna la tête vers elle, Addy' soutient son regard, se fut le jeune homme qui détourna le premier les yeux.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'aller se coucher pour enfin en finir avec cette journée interminable. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas quitter la Grande Salle sans se faire remarquer, ce qu'elle voulait absolument éviter. Lorsqu'elle regarda une nouvelle fois la nourriture Addy eut un nouveau haut le coeur. Elle ferma les yeux essayant vainement de calmer sa nausée. Elle entendait les couverts frapper les assiettes, les verres posés violemment sur les tables, les rires, les hurlements de ses camarades. Elle mit les mains sur ses oreilles ne voulant plus entendre tous ses bruits, ils lui donnaient tellement mal à la tête.

Se sentant observé, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se retourna. Drago Malefoy la fixait avec insistance. Elle le regarda froidement avant de tourner la tête vers son assiette. Elle espérait que le repas soit bientôt terminé pour que Dumbledore puisse faire son discourt et ainsi lui permettre de se rendre dans ses appartements pour pouvoir essayer de dormir un peu avant que les cours commencent. Enfin le directeur se leva, faisant tomber la salle dans un silence profond.

Une nouvelle année commence, vous savez tous que Voldemort est de retour et devient de plus en plus puissant chaque jours, semant la discorde parmi nous. Nous devons rester unis, comme se fut le cas lorsque les quatre fondateurs décidèrent de bâtir cette école. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que leur but soit atteint, ne vous séparez pas de vos amis, restez solidaire entre vous. Le monde tel que vous l'avez connu aura beaucoup de mal à rester en place, mais c'est possible. Des temps dur s'annoncent, la guerre est à nos portes.

Un silence lourd régnait dans la Grande Salle, chacun regardait son voisin, jamais leur directeur ne leur avait tenu un discourt aussi lourd de sens. Plus que jamais ils avaient conscience que l'insouciance qu'ils avaient connu les années précédentes était belle est bien terminé. Ils leurs falaient faire un choix !

Pour continuer sur une note un peu moins sinistre, les première années doivent savoir que la forêt est interdite à tout les élèves, certains feraient bien se s'en souvenir, déclara-t-il une lueur amusé dans le regard en fixant le trio. La liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école est affiché sur la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard. Allez tout le monde au lit maintenant.

Dans un raclement de chaises les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre dans leur dortoir. Les premières années furent interpellés par Hermione et Ron qui devaient leur montrer la tour des Gryffondors. Adwilda attendit que la Grande Salle se soit vider pour partir se coucher. Elle était fatigué et espérait de tout coeur pouvoir enfin dormir. Avant de quitter définitivement la salle elle se retourna vers la table des professeurs, deux d'entre eux la regardait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se doutait que dans quelques temps elle aurait droit à une convocation chez ce cher directeur. Dans un soupir de résignation elle se détourna et se rendit dans ses appartements se trouvant au deuxième étages. Plongé dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'on l'attendait près du tableau lui permettant de rentrer dans ses appartements.

- Bonjours Addy !

- Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut que nous parlions.

- Toi, tu veux parler, s'est peu trop tard pour que nous ayons une discution tu ne crois pas, s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix, je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ! Susurra-t-il en l'empoignant par le bras.

- Drago tu me fais mal, lâche-moi !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu as réagit aussi violemment cet été.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, je t'aie dit ce qu'il en était, murmura-t-elle.

- Cela ne me suffit pas, je veux de vrai raison.

- ...

- J'attends, hurla-t-il en lui serrant un peu plus fort le bras.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierez de lâcher Mademoiselle Meyer et de retourner dans votre dortoir, déclara une voix à vous faire glacer le sang.

Drago et Adwilda se retournèrent en même temps, ils virent alors le professeur Rogue se tenir devant eux, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs dans leur direction.

- Professeur Rogue...

- Pas un mot de plus Monsieur Malefoy, à moins que vous ne vouliez aggraver votre cas, demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Nous continuerons plus tard Adwilda, tu me dois des explications.

Addy regarda Drago s'éloigner et tourner à l'angle du couloir, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait redouté ce moment, mais trouver qu'elle s'en était bien sorti. Elle regarda son professeur de potion avec au fond des yeux une lueur de reconnaissance.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, Addy'. Il faudra bien un jour ou l'autre que tu l'affrontes, déclara-t-il sèchement en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je le sais, mais pour être franche je ne suis pas pressé de le revoir, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Tu as changé... Depuis cet été, tu n'es plus la même et je n'aime pas ça, constata l'homme. Tu viens chez moi pendant une semaine mais tu ne m'adresses pas un mot, tu refais des cauchemars mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi, je suis obligé de te faire une potion, que tu me demandes régulièrement pour calmer tes angoisses mais tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à tes parents. Addy' qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passé en deux mois, tu n'as qu'à demander à Dumbledore, déclara-t-elle avec une étincelle de colère au fond des yeux.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore, et je me doute de la raison, mais il fait ce qu'il peut.

- Oui, surement ! Enfin, il fait bien ce qu'il l'arrange le mieux.

- Addy'...

- Severus, je n'aie pas envie d'en parler.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu m'aurais confié ce qui n'allait pas. Avant je n'aurais pas eut à me déplacer tu serais venue de toi-même, constata-t-il.

- Je sais, Sev' ne croit pas que je te fais moins confiance qu'avant ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Non, je... j'ai... Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Pour tous. Écoutes, je sais que je t'en demande surement trop, mais je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant. S'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle le regard suppliant.

- Très bien. Tu ferais bien bien d'aller te coucher Addy'. Les cours commencent demain.

Adwilda fixa son parrain et fit un bref mouvement de tête pour approuver ses paroles. Elle le regarda partir, puis se détourna de lui et observa le tableau devant elle. Il s'agissait d'un lion allongé dans la savane regardait un serpent enroulé autour d'un tronc d'arbre mort.

- Je suppose que s'est à moi de choisir le mot de passe, demanda-t-elle négligemment. _Vérité,_ déclara-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Le tableau bascula, laissant place à un couloir au bout du quel se trouvait un salon au couleur de sa maison. Un large canapé rouge se dressait devant elle, en face de celui-ci, une table basse posé sur un épais tapis marron. Deux confortable fauteuils rouge étaient installés prés d'une imposante cheminé diffusant une douce chaleur, sur son manteau était apposé l'écusson de Poudlard. Derrière le canapé, une immense bibliothèque tapissait le mur, séparée d'une unique porte menant dans la chambre de Adwilda. Des dizaines de livres étaient déjà rangé attendant que l'on viennent les lire.

La chambre de la jeune femme était également au couleur de sa maison et possédait elle aussi une cheminé tout de suite à sa droite. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra Adwilda ne put retenir un cri d'émerveillement un lit à baldaquin en bois sombre, donc les voiles et la couette couleur or se tenait devant elle, à ses côtés une table de nuit ainsi qu'une amoire d'une même bois que le lit étaient disposé dans la chambre. A droite du lit, une coiffeuse avec tout le nécessaire pour se maquiller et se coiffer. Disposé devant la fenêtre, attendant que l'on veuille bien s'asseoir dedant, un fauteuil, le même que ceux se trouvant au salon. Adwilda se rapprocha de la fenêtre et une nouvelle fois eut le souffle coupé. Le paysage était tout simplement sublime.

Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles et la lune se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau, Addy' ne put détacher son regard de ce spectacle, celui-ci était tellement reposant, elle s'écroula sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et continua d'observer le lac. La confrontation avec Malefoy aussi brève fut-elle, l'avait énormément ébranlé. Elle n'avait plus était confronté à lui depuis le début des vacances d'été, et le voir en face d'elle, savoir qu'il l'avait touché... C'était tellement dur pour elle, elle se savait encore amoureuse de ce Serpentard, mais elle avait encore bien trop mal pour penser ne se resse qu'à redevenir ami avec lui pour l'instant.

Fatigué Addy ne prit pas le temps de se mettre en pyjama, elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Le matin arriva, Addy fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil. N'arrivant pas à y croire elle même, elle resta plusieurs minutes allongé son bras sur son visage essayant de se remémorer sa soirée. Elle avait réussit à s'endormir. Dieu seul sait comment, mais elle y était parvenue. Elle paressa encore quelques minutes dans son lit et finit par se lever. Adwilda prit rapidement des vêtements dans son armoire, comme toujours les elfes de maison avaient déjà tout rangé, et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Elle comportait une baignoire assez grande pour deux personnes ainsi qu'une douche. L'unique lavabo en faïence se trouvait à sa gauche. Fièrement dressé, un griffon en or tenait entre ses pattes un miroir au dessus de l'évier. Après avoir posé ses vêtements sur le rebord de celui-ci, elle rentra dans la douche et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude, les mains sur le carrelage elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler l'eau sur son corps. Lorsqu'elle sorti enfin il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, manger un peu et partir pour son premier cour de la journée. Après un sort de séchage, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme, prit son sac au passage et couru dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuné.

A la fin de sa première heure de cour Adwilda avait une heure de libre. Elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et voir ce qui s'y passait. Premier cour de la journée, sortilège, une de ses matières favorite, McGonagall leur fit un discourt d'une demi heure, sur l'importance des cours cette année.

- Comme vous le savez tous, cette année est votre dernière entre ses murs. En effet vos ASPIC sont en bout de chemin. Il va falloir travailler dur, je ne tolérerais aucun echec dans cette classe. Si je constate que vous n'arrivez pas à suivre je vous dispenserez automatiquement de mes cours. Est-ce clair ?

Quelque murmure d'approbation percèrent le silence que la tirade du professeur McGonagall avait imposé. Addy' regarda autour d'elle, elle savait déjà qu'avant la fin de la journée elle aurait droit au même refrain plusieurs fois. A croire que les professeurs n'avaient que cela à faire de leur temps.

Le cours put enfin commencer et comme toujours, pour Addy', il fut pationnant. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsque la cloche sonna, elle sursauta de surprise. Rapidement elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'elle entendit son professeur l'appeler. Lentement elle se rapprocha du bureau et attendit.

- Bonjours mademoiselle Meyer.

- Bonjours professeur.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous prevenir qu'il souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau avant la fin de la journée. Le mot de passe est _pistache._

- Vous savez la raison pour laquelle il souhaite me parler ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je suppose que c'est important.

- Merci professeur.

Adwilda essaya de garder son calme, Dumbledore, toujours le même cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout, il allait encore la mettre en garde, lui rappelant les termes du contrat. Et comme toujours, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Cacher la vérité ne suffisait pas, non, il fallait encore qu'elle se fasse sermonner et qu'elle rende des comptes au directeur. Chaque année depuis six ans c'était le même scénario, Addy commençait à s'en lasser.

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et la referma tout aussi fortement. Folle de rage elle marcha sans regarder ou elle allait et se retrouva à terre.

- Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, se mit-elle à hurler en levant les yeux.

- Un problème Meyer ? Demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je...

- Pas grave Meyer, la prochaine fois fais gaff regardes ou tu vas.

- Hum, hum...

Adwilda partie rapidement sans se retourner. Harry la regarda descendre les escaliers puis se retourna vers ses amis.

- Je ne l'aie jamais aimé, marmonna Ron. Une Meyer n'a rien à faire à Gryffondor.

- Ron ! S'exclama Hermione outré par son comportement.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Ron ? Qui sont les Meyer ?

- Des Serpentards, depuis de nombreuses générations, s'exclama-t-il avec rage.

- Partisans de Voldemort ? Questionna Harry.

- Non, pas à ma connaissance, déclara calmement Hermione.

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ainsi alors Ron ? Sirius aussi vivait dans une famille de Serpentard, il était pourtant allé à Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas pareil...

- Et en quoi est-ce différent ?

- ...

- Tu es un gamin Ron, il faut que tu grandisses un peu.

- Tu n'es peu être pas au courant Harry, mais cette fille sort avec Malefoy.

- Weasley qui t'a permis de dire mon nom ?

Aussitôt les trois amis se retournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy entouré de ses gorilles sourire d'un air narquois. Harry allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant place à leur professeur de sortilège. Le cours se passa aussi calmement que pouvait l'être une salle remplie de Gryffondors et de Serpentards.

Elle appréhendait la rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore, elle savait déjà ce qui en découlerait, plus que jamais, à cet instant, elle détestait Poudlard. Addy' se trouvait devant la statue du phénix, après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, elle dit le mot de passe. Aussitôt le phénix laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon, posant son pied sur la première marche, il se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même. Elle vit apparaître une porte en chêne avec son heurtoir en forme de griffon. Adwilda frappa et rentra sans attendre qu'on l'y invite.

En ouvrant la porte, Addy' fut surprise de ne pas trouver le directeur seul, en effet, son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue était également présent. La discution allait être mouvementé.

- Bonjours Adwilda, assis-toi, je t'en pris, déclara calmement Dumbledore en lui montrant la chaise.

- Merci.

- Tu dois te douter de la raison pour laquelle je t'aie convoqué ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai une vague idée, grogna la jeune fille entre ses dents.

- Bien, alors me faut-il te rappeller les termes de notre contrat.

- Tu parles d'un contrat, murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, je le connais par cœur, ne pas s'approcher, regarder, toucher ou même parler à Harry Potter et ses amis.

- Alors ?

- Alors, je ne leur aies jamais parlé, se défendit-elle.

- En es-tu sur ?

- Je l'aie bousculé et je suis tombé. Je n'allais pas partir sans m'excuser. Et puis cela c'est passé juste après que le professeur McGonagall ne me dise que j'étais convoqué, alors quelle est la véritable raison de cet entretien ? s'écria-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

- Dumbledore, en quoi cela peut être utile ? Votre obstination à lui interdire de parler à Monsieur Potter et ses amis est totalement ridicule. Vous ne pourrez l'empêcher d'avoir une conversation avec lui toute sa vie, déclara Rogue en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Severus, mes raisons sont tout à fait légitimes.

- Ho, oui, vous avez peur que je ne réussisses pas à tenir ma langue et que je dévoile la vérité à Harry. Vous n'avez pas pensé une seule fois que à cause de vos stupides règles je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'amis dans cette école ! Depuis sept ans je suis toute seule, tout le monde me fuis, les Gryffondors, car une Meyer ne doit pas être dans leur maison et les Serpentards car une Meyer devrait être dans leur maison et pas dans celle de leur ennemi de toujours. Alors franchement vos règles vous devriez les revoir car à cause de vous je me retrouve seule au monde dans cette école que je haïe tant, hurla-t-elle en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise.

- Addy' calmes-toi tout de suite, s'exclama Rogue en élevant la voix.

- Un jour ou l'autre votre protégé saura la vérité, par qui préférez-vous qu'il l'apprenne vous ou moi ? Déclara-t-elle en posant violemment ses mains sur le bureau directorial.

- Tu n'oserais pas me désobéir Adwilda ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'aie pas grand chose à perdre, alors que vous si ! Dit-elle d'un ton provocateur.

- Nous avions un accord Adwilda.

- En échange de mon silence et de ma discrétion vous ne m'avez rien offert.

- Tu as une famille, tu devrais en être heureuse.

- Alors il ne s'agit que de ça. Vous estimez que le faites de m'avoir trouvé une famille quand la mienne est morte représente la part de votre marché ? Harry sait-il vraiment à qui il a à faire ? Demanda-t-elle hors d'elle.

- Harry n'a pas à savoir quoi que se soit de cette histoire.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ! Hurla une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Harry est le principale concerné dans cette histoire. Vous lui mentez, depuis qu'il sait faire parti du monde de la magie vous n'arrêtez pas de vous servir de lui. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vos méthodes et vous savez que je n'éprouve pour vous qu'une immense haine. Malheureusement pour moi, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Ne vous en faites pas, votre parfaite Gryffondor ne dira rien.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'adoucit aussitôt.

- A une seule condition.

- Laquelle, demanda prudemment le directeur.

- Je garde votre précieux secret, mais en échange je peux parler à Harry et ses amis, s'est à prendre ou à laisser, déclara-t-elle en le regardant d'un air déterminé.

- Après un moment de reflection Dumbledore hocha de la tête.

- Très bien, je ne pense pas avoir le choix de toute façon.

- Bon, la réunion est terminé nous pouvons donc tous repartir, s'exclama Rogue.

- Je ne pense pas que notre cher directeur ait réellement fini, déclara Addy' narquoisement. Que voulez-vous que je fasse encore pour votre sacro-sainte personne.

- Je suis au courant pour Monsieur Malefoy et toi !

- Et alors, si vous voulez des renseignements sur les agissements de son père vous allez être déçut. Drago et moi, ne sommes plus ensemble et même si c'était toujours le cas vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi. Je ne suis pas un membre de l'Ordre.

- Mais tu pourrais le devenir, dit calmement Dumbledore. Et puis tu portes son enfant, cela pourrait être un moyen pour retourner avec lui.

- Qui vous a dit cette connerie, hurla Addy' hors d'elle. Je ne porte l'enfant de personne.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Monsieur Malefoy s'évertue à clamer dans les couloirs.

- Je vais l'étriper, je vais lui faire passer l'envie à ce petit con de raconter encore une fois des conneries sur moi.

- Addy' tu te calmes tout de suite, s'écria Severus d'une voix sèche. Dumbledore, vous ne pensez pas que vous lui avez déjà suffisamment demandé. Laissez-là un peu tranquille, cette guerre lui a déjà fait faire beaucoup trop de sacrifice.

- Tout comme Harry, pourtant lui ne se plaint pas.

- Vous lui avez menti et vous lui mentez toujours, s'égosilla-t-elle en propulsant sa chaise contre l'immense bibliothèque à sa gauche d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

- Severus le regard toujours aussi froid, ne put retenir un léger frissonnement. Si Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas tout de suite sa provocation il y aurait bientôt bien plus qu'une simple armoire brisée.

- Harry n'est pas un jouet, c'est un être humain qui a perdu ses parents alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir un an. Vous prétendez vouloir le protéger, mais vous ne faites que vous servir de lui. Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde, le plus grand manipulateur du monde oui. Nous ne sommes pas vos marionnettes professeur, en tout cas moi je ne le suis plus, déclara-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir.

Les deux sorciers regardèrent la porte se fermer derrière la jeune fille, puis se tournant l'un vers l'autre, ils se jaugèrent.

- Cela c'est déroulé plus paisiblement que je l'avais envisagé.

- Faites attention Dumbledore, à force de la manipuler, et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas le cas, vous allez avoir des ennuis et je ne vous aiderez pas. Vous vous êtes mis tout seul dans le pétrin, vous vous en sortirez tous seul. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi mais je ne ferais rien d'autre.

- Très bien.

- Au revoir Dumbledore.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers en essayant tant bien que mal de garder sa colère au fond d'elle, Addy' regarda sa montre. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle se rende dans la tour des Gryffondor maintenant, son prochain cour allait commencer dans moins de cinq minutes.

Le deuxième jour de la rentrée venait tout juste de commencer et déjà ce château l'insupportait. Elle se rendit à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en sept ans, elle avait vue défiler sept professeurs, elle espérait que cette année, sa dernière, leur professeur serait pour une fois à la hauteur. Elle s'installa au fond de la classe essayant comme toujours de se faire le moins possible remarquer par ses camarades.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé la porte de la classe se ferma brusquement, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année se tourna vers eux les regardant avec un sourire encourageant.

- Bonjours à tous, pour commencer je vais vous parler des ASPIC, je me doute que tout vos professeurs ont du vous faire un long discourt les concernant. Je vais donc être bref. Sans ASPIC vous ne ferez rien de votre vie travaillez et essayez d'en obtenir un maximum. Est ce clair ? Très bien, le cour peu commencer. Pour la première fois je vais évaluer votre niveau en duel, vous allez donc faire des binômes. A mon signale vous commencerez votre duel, il se terminera lorsque l'un d'entre vous aura réussit à s'emparer de la baguette de son adversaire. Vous êtes prêt ? Commencez !

Cela faisait quarante minutes que le cours avait commencé et il ne restait plus qu'un seul binome. Adwilda regardait son adversaire droit dans les yeux, elle ne devait surtout pas quitter son regard au risque de ne pas voir une de ses attaques venir sur elle. En voyant un rayon rouge se dirigeait vers elle Adwilda fit un pas de côté l'évitant ainsi de peu, aussitôt elle répliqua, un éclaire violet fonça sur son adversaire, le touchant à l'épaule. En remarquant que du sang coulait de son épaule Allan, l'adversaire d'Addy fit une grimace de douleur, son regard noir fusilla la jeune fille. Après une seconde d'hésitation la jeune fille lui porta le coup fatal en le faisant voler à travers toute la salle. Allan percuta violemment le mur, et tomba inconscient sur le sol. D'un pas non chaland Adwilda alla récupérer la baguette de son adversaire mettant ainsi fin au duel.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se précipita vers Allan pour voir son état. D'un mouvement ample de baguette il fit léviter le jeune homme et se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves fixant avec insistance Adwilda.

- Le cour est terminé, ramassez vos affaires en silence et retournaient dans vos salles communes respectives. Mademoiselle Meyer, veuillez rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne de l'infirmerie.

- Chu bonne pour avoir des ennuis, marmonna la jeune fille en regardant tout ses camarades sortir de la salle de cour.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire en attendant son professeur Adwilda fatigué par son duel s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle ferma les yeux et se rememora son duel avec Allan. Severus l'avait entraîné sans relâche, une heure par semaine depuis qu'elle était en âge d'avoir sa propre baguette. Il la poussait toujours ans ses retranchements lui disant des vérités qu'elle voulait à tout pris oublier, mais lui ne faisait qu'attiser sa haine pour qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle pendant les combats avec son parrain. Elle l'avait jamais réussit à le battre mais plus d'une fois elle l'avait mis en difficulté et elle en était fière.

La porte claqua violemment faisant sortir Adwilda de ses pensées, elle regarda son professeur s'avancer vers elle, le regard fermé de toutes émotions. Il prit une chaise à côté d'elle et s'y assit.

- Alors mademoiselle Meyer, Severus m'a dit que c'était lui qui vous avez entraîné au combat. Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné, mais venant d'une élève de Severus je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à moins. Votre adversaire était également puissant.

- Professeur je ne voudrais pas être impolie mais pour quelle raison m'avez-vous demandé de rester ici après votre cours ?

- Voldemort est de retour bien plus puissant qu'avant et comme vous le savez nous sommes tout sauf prêt. Si je vous ait fait combattre aujourd'hui c'est pour voir la puissance que vous pouvez mettre dans vos sorts lors d'une attaque et pour dire vrai à part Allan et vous personne dans cette classe n'a montré un talen particulier pour les duels. Si Voldemort décide de s'en prendre à Poudlard aucun n'aura la moindre chance de survivre.

- Mais pourquoi me dire ça à moi, la classe entière aurait put l'entendre. A moins que... Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Soupira la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes très intelligente Adwilda, Severus ne me racontait pas de mensonges en me l'affirmant. Cette année les septièmes année dans mon cours ne vont que faire des duels, il faut vous préparez à ce qui vous attends dehors. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à remonter le niveau de la classe, je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper de vingt élèves en même temps.

- Ce n'est pas mon travail monsieur, vous êtes justement ici pour nous apprendre à nous défendre et moi pour suivre vos conseils. Je ne vais pas faire le prof à votre place.

- Adwilda, la moitié de votre classe ne sait même pas lancer un _stupéfix, _comment voulez vous que je vous apprenne plus si ils ne savant pas le bé-à-bas en matière de sortilège ?

- Et mon entraînement ! Vous avez pensé à moi !

- Oui, Severus, s'occupe à merveille de votre apprentissage, si je n'étais pas sur de vous, je ne vous ferais pas cette proposition, mais vous êtes une brillante élève et à dire vrai, je n'aie plus grand chose à vous enseigner, Severus le fera d'ailleurs bien mieux que moi.

- Je... Je vais... Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Je vous donne ma réponse au prochain cours.

- Très bien.

Adwilda se leva regarda une dernière fois son professeur et sorti enfin de la classe.


End file.
